Miranda Lilly Cobblepot
Miranda Cobblepot is one part of the Cobblepot twins. Biography Early Life WIP Life At Hogwarts Years 1-4 ddd Years 5-6 ddd Year 7 (Current) d Appearance and Personality Appearance d Personality d Magical Abilties and Skills * Potions (Excelling) * Charms (Adequate) * Transfiguration (Having a bit of a hard time) * Herbology (Excelling) * Care of Magical Creatures (UUUHH..) Hobbies * Running (Miranda gets up early every morning to go running on the Pitch, rain or shine) * Flying (Only done occasionally. Hard to quit old habits.) * Snogging * Brewing (Miranda always has at least one potion brewing.) Possessions * One Wand * One very amusing tabby cat * One old, stolen Snitch from back during her Quidditch days * One potions case full of Draught of the Living Death * One vial of Common Love Potion Anti-dote (Given to by HoH Oz. Never did get to use it) * One vial of Amortentia Anti-dote (Also given to by HoH Oz) * One very lovely green quill and notebook filled with heavy parchment, courtesy of a mystery sender. These are actually enchanted to do.. Something. She hasn't quite figured it out yet. * Rumors * During breakfast this week, a Gryffindor bookend actually announced to the whole Great Hall that her and a Snake were snogging buddies. (11/15/2016) * Rumour has it, one of the Cobblepot bookends gave Persephone Hyland an old fashioned Rhett Buttler style snog during the Halloween bash. * A certain bookend went around the Great Hall at the bash begging everyone to dance, desperate?! * Two mis-matched bookends were spotted in a brief snog * Apparently the school musical auditions have been going down a treat, minus a certain singer’s audition ((Certainly not the singer, but participated in said musical nonetheless. C:)) * It was all about galas this summer: it looked like a Slytherin and two Gryffindors crashed an end of summer gala and didn’t even make the effort to dress up. Gasp! * Relationships Romantic Aurelian Nightleaf While not exactly a romantic relationship, Aurelian is quite the nice snogging buddy for the dear Gryffindor. The sixth year caught her eye with his pretty face and strange attitude then actually grew to like him more the more time they spent together. Time that wasn't spent with their tongues down each other's throats, that is. While at times the boy messes with her head or pokes her buttons too much, she finds him quite amusing the rest of the time. She loves to see him blush, which he doesn't seem to appreciate very much. Poor boy. Friendships Hunter Devine Aka, Killer. Karam Ali Aka, Prince Ali. Lukka Rookswood d Eleanor Amory Aka, Mouse. She's a little third year that Miranda talked to for a hot second before deciding to 'adopt' her. It didn't take much for Mouse to win over Miranda with her very shy charm. In fact, Mouse didn't have to try at all. Since that day, Miranda has kind of seen Mouse as a little ray of sunshine that makes her day brighter. Miranda can't help but get all affectionate on the little girl whenever she's around. Charlotte M d Frenemies George Macauley The boy tried to steal her cat. He can bugger off a good portion of the time. Enemies Saffron Foxclaw d Category:Students Category:Gryffindors